A Messed up Journey
by RinaxSesshomaru
Summary: Kratos and Anna had two children. Would she be able to do her job? Or would it be come a journey to save the two worlds? Would love get in the way? Would she go against her own blood? Would she save the two worlds or just destory them? Read and find out.


1**Chapter 1**

There was a young girl with a light blue vest with a dark black shirt under her vest. She wore long pants same color as her vest. Her hair was an auburn color her hair was long. She had her sword sheath. By her side there was a young man almost the same height. His hair was spiky with Auburn color. He wore a whole outfit of purple.

"This is where the Chosen suppose to come?"She looked at the man.

"The Chosen suppose to be here all ready." The man replied coldly. The young women heard some voices.

"I think _they _are here." She looked toward where the steps end. She and the man ran all the way up top. There was a young boy with spiky white hair. There was another boy with spiky brown hair. There was only one girl with long blond hair. They're enemy was ready to attack. The man stopped the attack.

"We need to fight! Hey you can you still fight?" The man looked down at the boy with spiky hair. The man still have his sword blocking the axe.

"Yeah I can still fight." The young boy stood up brushing the dirt. The other two kids did the same thing. The blond most the time fall over. The short boy was sticking to use magic. The man was casting healing. The young boy with spiky hair and the girl was fighting the enemy. She quickly use a back flip be hide the tall muscle dude. She stabbed the man. With the same movement she sheath her sword.

There was a old lady was a cane walking toward the man and the young women.

"Can you help protect the Chosen....?" said the old women pointing with the cane toward the blond.

"She's the Chosen! You must be joking!" Said the young women with disgust written all over her face.

The man walked toward her and slapped her side of the head. "Kratos you don't have to do that!" She said rubbing back of her head.

"Yes I have to because you were disrespecting the Chosen Yori." Kratos folded his hands and glared at Yori.

Yori let out a big sigh and bowed toward the Chosen. 'I'm sorry...."

"Oh it's okay! My name is Colette" said the blond bowing her head.

"What's your name?" Said Kratos looking at the boy with the spiky brown hair. Yori thought to herself: _Is this guy for real? Who can wear red?! That really stands out!_

"My name is Lloyd and this is Genis." Said Lloyd giving a huge face. Yori figured that he dislike Kratos. By giving a make smile hiding his disgust.

"We will accept the job as protecting the Chosen." Said Kratos pointing Yori and himself.

"I'll accept to protect the Colette too!" Said Lloyd raising his hand in the air.

"Lloyd this is not a field trip. Little kids should go home." said Kratos glaring at Lloyd and looking back at the old women.

"What....you said!!" Said Lloyd having his fist in the air.

Yori chuckled a bit to her self. "You wanna fight? Because I can take you on little man." Said Yori turning around with a evil grin over her face. Lloyd's face grew red.

"Please sir can Lloyd and Genis come along? Because I would be afraid if they don't come along." Said Colette putting her two hand s in front of her chest like she was praying. Kratos give a sigh.

"As you wish Chosen." said Kratos walking in front of the group. Genis was be hide Kratos. Lloyd and Colette was walking together while Yori was walking backwards.

Yori was sick to her stomach of hearing these love birds talking and talking. She used to like someone but she never heard word from him.

The reach to the temple there was a Cruxis crystal on the platform. There was angel floated down to them. His wings was pure white he had short blond hair. Colette accepted the role of the Chosen One. The angel 'Remiel'. Colette, Kratos, and Yori left before the two friends did.

"Lloyd what do you think about that Yori girl?" said Genis clasped be hide his back looking up to his friend. Lloyd's face had a tinted red. "She's okay." said Lloyd with one arm be hide his neck.

"Huh.. Sure I'll believe you Lloyd." said Genis smile evilly.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Did you like this chapter please click the little button so I know if I should continue this story or not. **

**~~~~RinaxSesshomaru~~~~ **


End file.
